Infected Ashes
by willow345
Summary: Alice Walker was in a car crash making her mother disappear. She was bleeding until Rick Grimes found and helped her out. Then they went to Atlanta and they met up with a group . Which has her sister inside of the group. Shes feels like shes with family and loves every. Even the special type of boy. Carl/Oc (BOOK 1)


**Welcome to the the walking dead fanfic XD! Heyyy time for the new story XD. Hope you like it**

**~Infected Ashes~**

I sat inside of moving car in the back seat as my mother sat in front driving through the streets. My big sister was in college so Im the youngest in the family. My name is Alice Walker and Im pretty much a 11 year old. Our father cheated on my mom when I was 4 so soon after he was caught he took our money and left just like that. I sighed and tried not to remember that day. As I sat in the back seat, I was laying back on the back seat. My blonde short hair in a ponytail. I had my contacts on for the first time without glasses however I still kept my glasses safe inside of my backpack which was next to me. My white t-shirt was clean and shiny and my black jeans and black boots were dark as night.

'I wonder why mom had to leave so quickly today?' I thought as my mother turned on the radio in a panic while she was on the phone trying to call someone. She was so wrapped up on her phone that she failed to notice another car which was driving in another direction. My eyes went wide and I quickly screamed

"MOM THE ROAD!"

_**CRASH!**_

I felt something push me back and I felt a huge pain on the back of my head. I heard my mom scream before everything went white...

...

...

I took deep breaths slowly as everything came back to me in a rush. I was still on the ground but I was out of the car. I felt something on my cheek. It was cold. I opened my eyes to see a police officer. He looked at me.

"So, your not dead yet. thats great" He says "Its good your not one of them"

I raised my head up only to feel pain as a result before I looked at him. He picked me up before placing me inside of the police car. I was sitting in the front seat on the right. The officer used the first aid kit in the back seat of the car to help me with my painful head. It hurt with the needle in my head but he finished soon after. I gave a weak smile.

"Thank...you" I breathed out. He let out a smile.

"No problem, Im Rick Grimes" he responded.

"Alice...Alice Walker" I said as he went into the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Gonna see if theres any survivors in Atlanta" Rick said.

"Me and my mom were going there before we got hit by a car...Maybe she is there" I said.

"Well lets pray"

We drove off as Rick began to speak on the police radio.

**~Infected Ashes~**

**(Jasmine's P.O.V)**

I was playing with Carl a bit before a sound was heard on the radio. Amy was the first over there and she began to speak into the radio. I quickly walked over to the sound from the radio before the voice was gone. I quickly looked at Shane and Lori before I sighed.

"Shit..." I mumbled under my breath. My brown hair blowing in the breeze a bit. I sighed before I walked away before I looked to the sky. My mom called me many times on my cell phone. The last video message I got was my mom screaming and my sister screaming 'MOM THE ROAD'. The thought of them being dead brought tears to my eyes before I closed my eyes to pray..

**~Infected Ashes~**

**(Alice P.O.V)**

Me and Rick stopped driving the car after a while after we saw a farm. I saw a horse in the distance before Rick went over to it and helped me on it before he went on himself. He looked at me.

"Hold on to me okay" he said as I nodded before we rode the horse to Atlanta. I held onto Rick tightly as the horse started to run fast. I smiled. This was pretty fun...After a while we made to Atlanta. Cars were all together in one direction and most of the streets were empty...With no on in sight. Not even a animal...well besides the horse of course.. After a while we stopped. Newspapers were all over the place...Cars were broken on the street...even a helicopter was here so what ever happened was serious and bad..

I looked to side while Rick was looking forward. I saw a broken bus and everyone in there was dead. That is...Until they started to move. I gasped.

"R-rick, they they moved" I said in a low voice. He nodded before we rode away a little faster since it was only a few. We then stopped for a second after a while. Then I heard a sound making Rick look up. Then we started to ride the horse very fast making me wrap my arms around Rick's waist to keep me from falling. We were about to turn until we saw a large amount of zombies. I gasped...

"Oh my god..." I whispered as we ran in the other direction with the herd of zombies behind us. This...this cant be happening...The dead was walking...Soon after that we saw the dead in front us as well.

"Oh shit..." Rick mumbled.

"More of them?!" I asked with my eyes wide before the zombies grabbed the horse making me and Rick fall to the ground. I watched in horror as the zombies gathered all around the horse and ate him piece by piece before Rick grabbed my hand and and helped be crawl under a military tank. A felt one of the dead grab my leg making me scream and kick it away with my other leg.

"Oh god" I whispered over and over again as we crawled away from the zombies. We soon were surrounded because zombies were now in front of us as well. Rick held me close to him before I heard a loud sound

**BANG! BANG!**

I flinched as I heard gun shots. Rick then looked up above us.

"Quick in here" he said before I nodded and we quickly went inside an entrance for inside of the tank. After we were in Rick quickly closed it before I held my knees close to my chest. My whole body was shaking and my whole face was red. Then another gun shot. I looked up to see another one of those things dead. I took deep breaths..

_Breath Alice...Breath..._

I watched as Rick reloaded his gun before we sat in silent. I let out a small sigh

_I want...I want my sister...I want Jasmine_

"Hey, you..."

I turned around to see a small radio making me smile a bit.

_A survivor?_

"Dumbass" said the voice again "Are you two in the tank. You two cozy in there?"

I looked at Rick who was staring at the radio in shock...

_**~TO BE CONTINUED~**_


End file.
